You knew this would come
by Demon Vampire Kitty From Hell
Summary: Break gets the most unimaginable curse anyone could ever get…


Break was sat with Lady Sharon outside. Enjoying the warm sun that shone down on them, while having their usual tea break and of course it wouldn't be the same without desserts of some sort.

Break tucked in to all the desserts on the cake try, while Sharon enjoyed a small cake to go with her tea.

"STUPID RABBIT"

"SHUT UP SEAWEED HEAD"

Everyone was over at the Rainsworth house as usual and by the sounds of it things weren't going well between Alice and Gil. The next minute the door opened and closed soon after.

Sharon looked to see who the intruder was, "Hello Oz," she said with a smile.

"Sorry to burst in on you," Oz apologised, as he crossed the room to get to them.

"It's alright, come join us."

"Thanks," Oz smiled, as he sat with them.

The only thing left was the tea and one cake. In which Break decided to be nice and let Oz have it with his tea, instead he took out a lollipop and bit into it, that's when his eye widened in shock. He clamped a hand to his mouth and ran from the table.

"Break," Sharon called, looking concerned. She then looked at Oz who just shrugged.

Sharon then got up as well and ran to the now wide open door. She looked down the hall to see Gilbert, walking towards her.

"Gil have you seen Break?"

"Yeah he just bumped into me," Gil replied, "Is he alright?"

"We were just having some tea and cakes when he suddenly ran out."

Gil had decided to go find Break with Sharon, to get to the bottom of this.

"You don't think….." Sharon said, looking worried, "But he looked well."

"No Break's to stubborn," Gil reassured her.

They looked all over the manor, but Break was nowhere to be found.

"Reim have you seen Break anywhere," Gil asked, knowing full well how those two got along.

"No why is everything alright?"

"I hope he's alright," Sharon said quietly, her eyes filling.

"Have you checked his quarters?"

"Yes I've even checked my own."

"Well I'm sure he'll turn up, I'll check round for him and let you know."

"Thank you, Reim."

"Not at all Lady Sharon," he then left in the opposite direction.

"Sharon my darling," her mother called, "Come I have something for you."

Sharon looked at Gil, "Go, I'll look for Break and bring him straight to you."

"Thank you Gilbert," she too then left.

Gil walked down the halls passing Breaks room as he went, that's when he heard shouting and things being broken.

"Break," Gil called through the door.

He didn't get the answer he was looking for just more shouting and things being thrown.

"BREAK" Gil shouted, knocking into the door.

"GO AWAY" Break hissed.

Gil ignored this and knocked in the door.

The room was a tip. The small table had been cut in two by his sword, things were everywhere, it looked like Vincent had been in here and had a birthday destroying things and speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Has Mr Hatter had a bad day," Vincent joked from the doorway.

"Vince," Gil scolded, as he walked into the room.

"GO AWAY" Break warned again, raising his sword to Gil's neck.

"Don't you dare threaten my brother," Vincent yelled.

"Vince, just go its fine," Gil ordered.

"But Gil," Vincent whined.

"LEAVE" Gil shouted, not wanting to hurt his younger brother in anyway.

Vincent sulked, but left.

"Break what's wrong with you?"

"Just leave me alone," Break answered, lowering his sword.

Gil looked and saw Emily laying on the floor his sweet were also scatted across the floor as well.

"I'm not leaving until you fess up to what's wrong with you," Gil wasn't playing around now as he raised his voice a little.

"I told you to leave me," Break brought his sword round so quick, he slashed a small wound on Gils arm, causing Gil to growl.

"Here you dropped something," Gil had picked up one of his sweets and thrown it at him.

Break just caught it in his free hand, his eye sight had left him, but his reflexes were sharp. As soon as he found out what it was he threw it straight back.

"It's not diabetes, so tell me."

Break sighed there was no getting out of it he would have to fess up sooner or later.

"I've gone off sweets."

Gil tossed that reply aside as he bent down to pick up Emily. Break was now moping, as he sat on the window sill. Gil placed Emily back on his shoulder.

"Why'd you take it out on me, it's your own fault, you saw this coming," Emily giggled.

"Saw what coming?" Gil questioned.

"He's got toothache," Emily laughed.

Gil looked taken aback, after all these years of eating sweets. Break had never got diabetes or one bad tooth from all the sugar, sweets and cakes he ate and now he has toothache.

"You should see the dentist," Gil told him, saying those dreaded words.

"I'm fine," Break replied, with a grimace as he placed his hand to his cheek.

"No you're not," Gil told him straight.

"I can handle it, Gil. I don't need you."

"Fine see to yourself."

Gil then left him to it.

"Stubborn boy," Emily scolded.

Dinner was prepared and Break was still not with them.

"Gil" Sharon asked, "Have you found Break?"

"Yes, he's in his room. I'd leave him for now."

"Is he sick?"

Gil shrugged and Sharon left it at that, she would check on him tomorrow.

Later that night after dinner and everyone had gone to bed. Break had decided to go to bed early to take his mind of his pain, but unfortunately his tooth had other plans. Break lay there moaning at the as the pain shot from his mouth to his brain.

He tried to sleep and ignore it but to no avail. Gil had come in and checked on him, but unfortunately there was nothing to give to him to ease the pain.

"Will you go tomorrow," Gil asked him.

Break didn't answer he was dreading the dentist.

After a while of talking with Break, trying to get him to sleep, Gil had eventually fallen asleep instead. Break decided to go for a walk. Maybe that would tire him out and overpower the pain and make him sleep.

"Xerxes" Oscar called, from behind him, "Shouldn't you be resting, I heard from Lady Sharon you were sick."

"I can't sleep," Break replied, sleepily through the pain.

"I have the perfect thing," Oscar told him, escorting him to the living room and pouring him a drink.

Break took it from him. He drank, drink, after drink, after drink. However Break was unable to become drunk and all that he'd ended up with was more pain. He clutched his cheek and groaned.

"You alright Xerxes?"

Break just nodded and left him, returning to his bedroom. He groaned as he climbed under the covers and buried his head. Gil was still asleep in the chair next to his bed.

Morning came after what seemed like an eternity. Gil stretched with a few complaints about being uncomfortable. He then looked over at Break and hoped he'd slept too. He decided to leave him to it.

Sharon had again asked about her servant and Gil had not given anything to her about his condition, just told her to let him rest.

Later that day, Break emerged fully dressed. Elliot had just come up behind him, "Xerxes I challenge you to a dual," he called.

Unfortunately for Elliot he had just chosen the wrong time to challenge him. Break was not in the happiest of moods. He knocked Elliot down in and instant, slashing him deeply across the chest.

"BREAK" Gil shouted, as he restrained him.

"Break," Sharon shrieked.

Reim was also with them and went to help Elliot, "Xerxes what have you done?"

"I'm taking you to the dentist," Gil demanded.

"Dentist?" Sharon asked.

"Yes Break has a toothache. It's been keeping him up all night," Gil finally explained.

Break said nothing and let himself be taken away by Gil. Oscar had come now and was helping Reim and Leo with Elliot.

"I'll call for a doctor," Leo told them, running off to get help.

"Let's get him to the guest bedroom," Oscar ordered.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself, Break."

Break had nothing to say, just leaned against the side of the carriage, his hand clutching his cheek, as he awaited his punishment from the dentist.

After a silent carriage ride to the dentist, it finally pulled up. Break didn't need any help to be taken inside. He waited letting a moan escape him a few times.

"Xerxes Break," the assistant called.

Break didn't move at first until Gil told him, "I'll go with you."

Both boys entered the room of misfortune, "Alright then that's get that annoying painful tooth out shall we."

It was quite a painful experience, as the tooth was pulled. Break was in more agony now than before. Although after the fun eventful day he fell asleep on the ride home.

With a few weeks now passed, his gum was fully healed. You would have thought Break would have learned his lesson, but no he just loved his sweets too much to give up on them.

Even though Elliot had been through his near death experience with an outraged hatter, he was back to his usual self of wanting to beat the strongest man in Pandora.

Break felt guilty by his actions and decided to teach the young boy in duelling, Elliot couldn't be more happier.


End file.
